Hypocrite
by DarkHeart89
Summary: "You did that same exact thing to her on my second day here." Tori explained, folding her arms across her books. "And you managed to hurt her both times." She stared at him. "If I were her, I would really second guess why I keep coming back around." …Was he really such a wazz-bag? Or maybe, just a hypocrite. Set during the Slap fight. One-shot. Bade/ Jandre one-sided.


Hypocrite

Summary: "You did that same exact thing to her on my second day here." Tori explained, folding her arms across her books. "And you managed to hurt her both times." She stared at him. "If I were, I would really second guess why I keep coming back around."

…

Was he really such a wazz-bag?

Or maybe, just a hypocrite.

Rating: K+

Pairing: Bade, Jandre'

AN: This was a great idea I thought of during the episode and it even incorporated the Jandre' kiss! It would have been a perfect revenge kiss for the pictures that Beck posted on theSlap of him being all hot and washing his car. Set during the Slap Fight.

Read to find out the consequences.

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

Holding his Pearphone out in front of him, Beck snapped many pictures of him shirtless, in compromising positions, and with his pants hanging very lowly on his hips. He was determined to win this little game of 'Who can gain the most followers?'

He knew he could win if he flaunted his body around.

But Beck had neglected to remember that he would be pissing Jade off my posting such things.

A loud bang of a combat boot, snap, and suddenly his door was thrown against the wall haphazardly as though it weighed nothing. There was Jade, her face twisted up into a scowl and she was quite frankly seething with anger.

"Take. Down. Those. Pics. Now." She ordered, her voice firm and full of rage.

Beck leaned back casually, resting his arms behind his head and lacing his fingers, his laptop on his lap. "Now why would I do that? I've already gained," He paused, glancing down. "a hundred or so followers." A small smirk played on his lips.

"TAKE THEM DOWN!" She screamed, before shoving her back to the floor and launching herself at him. With a startled yelp, he closed his laptop and slid it to the floor as she pounced on him, her chest heaving.

Beck struggled to grab her wrists, but did, restraining her as she thrashed. "Whoa, calm down Jade!" He insisted, tightening his grip on her and urging her to calm down.

Jade only answered with a glare and a growl, her eyes flaring. "Take them, down." She breathed out, trying to be calm but failing miserably.

"No way." Beck shook his head.

Jade snapped, trying to bite at him, but his grip was a bit too firm and she couldn't move too well. "You are mine, no one else's! I'm supposed to see that, not everyone else who decides to breeze your page."

Beck sighed. "Jade, I'm trying to get more followers."

"No, you're **desperate** to get more followers." She snapped, ripping her arms out of his grip and standing up, brushing herself off. Beck stood with her, running his fingers through his hair.

"I wouldn't say that." She sent him a knowing look.

"Oh really?" Jade straightened, leaning over and hovering her lips over his, watching his Adam's apple bob nervously. She stroked the smooth, slightly muscled skin of his chest, admiring his toned bodice. The raven-haired girl leant forward, peppering kisses against his collarbone, earning a muted gasp from him.

She pulled back and pressed a passionate, heated kiss against his lips. Beck immediately responded, his hands resting against the small of her back and pulling him to her, their tongue quickly engaging in a battle of dominance.

Jade nimbly drew her fingers down his chest, carefully tracing his V-lines with her index fingers. "Oh, I'll get you back." He groaned, running her tongue along his jawline. "I'll get you back good, real good." She leant back, running a tentative tongue across her lips to draw his gaze there. "You won't know what hit you." And with a swish of her hips, she was gone. Her bag toted over her shoulder.

Leaving Beck a fumbling mess and muttering, "What **just** happened?"

[OoOoOoO]

After Jade left Beck's RV, she was left contemplating on how she should get him back. She drove, her thoughts pretty much distracted with the idea.

Her Pearphone buzzed in her pocket and she picked it up, scrolling through. Tori texted her.

~Meet me at my house, I need help with the Violin! D:~

Jade rolled her eyes, weighing out her options, before agreeing.

~Be there in five Vega~

And turning her around and heading to Tori's house. On arrival, she walked to the door, rapping her knuckles loudly on the door. Jade leaned against the doorframe, yawning tiredly.

Honestly, she didn't know why she was helping Vega, but it involved her grade so she found it necessary.

The door opened and Tori Vega was revealed, a relieved look on her face. "Oh Jade! Thank God you're here!" She sighed heavily.

"What do you want?" Jade asked in a bored tone.

Tori looked over her shoulder. "It's the Violin." She pointed. "The stupid knife won't come out anymore."

Jade quirked an eyebrow. "And that's…my problem?"

Tori frowned. "You're good with sharp objects, so I thought you could help me." Jade grunted, but brushed past her and walked in, examining the Violin.

"Thank you!" Tori said, before doubling over and earning an odd look from Jade. "Be right back," She grunted out. "Gotta wazz." Before she dashed off to the bathroom.

Jade sat down, pulling up her sway-y shirt that was drooping down one of her shoulders. She picked at the Violin, the knife appearing stuck in a bit of the wood.

Her head rose as she heard a thumping on the door. "COME IN!" She shouted, and the door opened and there was Andre', looking panicked.

His eyes widened a bit when he saw her, "What are you doing here?" He questioned.

Jade shrugged, setting the Violin aside. "Tori needed help with the Violin, I had nothing better to do, so here I am."

Andre' walked over, pulling off his jacket. "Shouldn't you be with Beck?" He paused, suddenly rewording. "I mean, cuz' you're usually together and all." He said, trying to cover up his slip-up.

An idea sprung in Jade's head and she smirked. "Oh, well, I'm not very happy with him." She drew to her feet, stepping over the piano and propping her phone up nimbly before he noticed, pressing record.

Andre' swallowed, "Why?"

"The pictures." She fiddled with the bottom of her chin. "All the girls can see it. It irritates me and he knows it."

Andre' fidgeted a little under her intensely blue gaze. "Yeah, that's a little messed up."

Jade waved him off, "Oh, I'll get him back somehow." She crossed a leg daintily. "So what about you Andre'?"

"M-Me?" He gulped.

Jade gave a slight roll of her eyes. "Yes, you." She pointed a finger, crossing her arms. "I heard your Grandmother is texting for you."

"What!" His eyes widened to those of dinner plates. "Who told you that?! Cuz;' they're totally wrong and all." He drew over, using wild gestures in his explanation. "My grandma has nothing to do with my texts." She stood, shaking her head.

"Jade, I swear, it's all lies and-" He was quite when Jade took his face in her hands and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. It quieted him, but he didn't respond at first.

This irritated Jade and she pressed harder against him, running a tongue over his lips and that triggered a response. His hands moved to her waist and she smirked in satisfaction.

Oh yes, this would get her more followers and possibly make Beck wazz his pants in rage.

She had said she'd get him back and she would.

Jade pulled away, before pecking his lips once more. "Later Andre'." She winked, before walking over and grabbing her phone, having it stop recording and walked to the door, exiting very fashionably, leaving Andre' staring in awe.

Jade West had just kissed him.

[OoOoOoO]

Almost as soon as she uploaded it, she got instantly more followers, leaving her smirking all too widely. She wasn't sure whether Beck saw or not, but she didn't care. She was going to win this little back with ease, and no one could stop her.

[OoOoOoO]

After the pep talk with Sinjin at the lunch table, nobody was hellbent on getting followers anymore and Jade had an idea that Beck still didn't know about the video that was posted.

Andre' knew, he had been giving her these weird looks all day as if he was expected her to jump at him and attack him with her lips again.

Jade was fine with forgetting it and as soon as she had a moment, she would delete the video and act like it never happened. But she wasn't that lucky.

"Hey, hey, what's this?" Tori inquired, scrolling through her Pearphone and pointing a finger to the image on the screen.

Jade's lips were firmly attached to Andre's, his hands on her waist and everything.

The video was titled, "Revenge."

Beck's arm dropped from Jades shoulders and his eyes widened as he stared at her and then back at Andre'.

It was dead silent.

" **That** was how you were going to get me back?!" He shouted, his voice raising a few octaves in anger.

Jade looked at him, something ghosting over her face. Fear maybe. "Well…yes."

Beck shook his head. "You…kissed Andre'?"

Jade looked over at Andre' shamefully. "Yes." Andre' was looking scared, very scared.

"M-Man I-I didn't do it! She like…came at me and I-I didn't know what to do and I-" Beck held up a hand to stop him and looked back at Jade.

"Why did you kiss him?" She opened her mouth to retort, but apparently it was a rhetorical question. "You know he likes you! Everyone knows he likes you and you kiss him! You kiss him!" He stated again, outraged.

Andre' blushed a deep crimson. No one was commenting, just watching as Jade was the one being yelled at for being wrong and Beck wasn't. It was like reverse Déjà vu.

"WHAT is wrong with you?!" He asked, eyes looking so ashamed of her and disappointed…and angry. So angry…

"I thought you were my girlfriend not some…GANK that goes around and kisses people to get some sick sort of revenge!" Her eyes went wide and there were gasps.

Jade's throat felt dry, a lump was forming, his words kept echoing in her head.

"_Not some…GANK that goes around and kisses people to some sick sort of revenge."_

Beck had no idea how hypocritical that sounded. He kissed Tori on her second day here because Jade had been mean.

And Jade had kissed a guy she known for years because Beck was posting photos of him basically naked!

Neither of them were right…but some how, she was the bad guy every time.

Jade could admit to herself, yes, she had went way too far in kissing Andre', but Beck was no more righter then she was.

She got up, grabbing her bag and walked off, she didn't want to talk to anyone, she didn't want to see anyone, and right now she just wanted to disappear.

Robbie and Cat went off to go find her and Andre' had just left because he didn't want to me near Beck while he was so angry.

Tori looked at Beck. "Beck, we all know she wasn't right to do what she did, but-"

"There are no buts! How can they're be any buts? She kissed Andre', posted it on theSlap to get back at me."

Tori frowned at him and got up, shaking her head. "Beck, you just don't get it." He stared at her quizzically.

"What? What am I possibly missing Tori?" Beck asked disbelievingly.

"You did that same exact thing to her on my second day here." Tori explained, folding her arms across her books. "And you managed to hurt her both times." She stared at him. "If I were, I would really second guess why I keep coming back around." Before she turned around and she walked off, going to join the search party for Jade.

Beck sat there, staring at the table, his brow furrowing. Was he really such a wazz-bag?

Or maybe, just a hypocrite.

AN: I got the Hypocrite reference from a show, if you know the show, then you are awesome and I will writer any story you want within reason. PM the answer to me. Kay?

~Nat


End file.
